RosarioVampire: Dragon Saga
by Drakeus
Summary: I don't own any right to Rosario Vampire or its characters all credit should go to its creator. This story coincides with Dante the Undead's Rosario Vampire story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Pale Girl

Drake, a new student at Yokia Academy, flew around the area he considered his new territory. As he patrolled he noticed a girl with skin pale as snow, purple hair, and ice blue eyes being chased by a blue haired girl whose uniform seemed too small for her especially around her chest. Drake hovered there for a moment watching this pale girl and her friend, until he felt the presence of four students whose aura was black as night. He sensed they had a killer intent and was proven right when the pale girl ran into one of them. "Watch where you're going!" the student pushed her out of the way only to be punched by the pale girls friend. "Leave her alone or you're gonna have to deal with me!" The four boys looked at each other and shared a devilish smile. "How about we deal with both of you right now?" they said in unison and transformed. Their bodies began to be covered in fire, their heads began to look more animalistic, these students were fire demons. Drake not wanting to see either girl hurt flew down to help them. "Leave those girls alone or you will die by my hand." The demons did not head his warning and attacked the two girls knocking them out. Angered Drake let out a torrent of black fire that engulfed the demons leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. "Looks like fire demons are weaker than what the legends say….." He looked at the two passed out girls for a moment. "Hmm… I think I saw the pale one before; she was kissing a boy with black and silver hair. Too bad for me I guess. Oh well might as well take them somewhere safe." Drake picked them up and flew them to a castle he had found and decided to make his home in. When the pale girl woke up startled expecting to be dead or worse, she looked around and saw she was in an extravagant room that made everything else dull in comparison. "Oh good you're awake, for a moment I thought those demons had done you in." She looked at the direction the voice came from and saw a boy who seemed to be about the same age yet had an older aura about him, his black shadow black hair, but most of all she noticed his reptilian grey eyes. "Um I guess I should thank you for rescuing me, but who are you, where am I, and where's Kumuru?" "Oh how rude of me! My name is Drake, and you my lady are in my castle. As for your friend she is in the room across the hall, she's still asleep." The pale girl looked at drake for a moment. "May we leave?" "Whenever you wish my lady just say the word and I'll take you and your friend back to the academy and to your mate of course." "My mate? Oh you mean Tskune the boy I kissed." She blushed at the memory of her kiss. "Yes him." "We aren't mates but I do love him…" "Oh…" Drake looked at her nervously blushing a little bit since the situation was now awkward. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were still courting." "Well it would be easier if we had more alone time, but any ways would you take us back to school?" "Of course!" Drake exclaimed and took her and Kumuru back to school. "Fair well Kumuru and…. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." "My name is Mizore." "Mizore…" Drake said her name thoughtfully. "Well I hope we meet again, hopefully under better circumstances." Drake left them and entered the building thinking about the pale girl he chose to be his princes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 To Swear One's Life

"This school seems to on forever no matter where I go…" Drake patrolled the grounds hoping to find some land mark to mark the end of his territory. "At this rate I might as well head back and go to class for once, maybe Mizore will be there." He changed direction and headed back towards Yokai. As he came close to campus he flew too close to a classroom window, startling a few of the students. "I wonder if I'll get in trouble for having my wings out this close to school. Oh well I'm going to be late as it is, I'll have to worry about that later." He rushed to his class as fast as he could without losing his human form, which was still fast enough to put most werewolves to shame. "Sorry I'm late." He entered the room looking around to find Mizore but sto no avail. "Oh so you're the missing student take your seat. You can introduce yourself after the break, now as I was saying…." The class itself seemed to go by slow for Drake, even after the short break and his introduction.

As he was walking down the hall after class he saw a boy yelling "Tsukune! Help me!" while being chased by a girl wielding a mace with huge spikes on it who demanded him to face her in combat. Drake looked at the scene puzzled why a kid would yell for Tsukune's help. "What was that about?" He asked out loud. "I have no clue, but that was Moka's sister chasing that poor kid." Drake looked at the source of the voice and saw a tall dark haired student wearing a head band and a wolf head necklace. "My names Gin by the way, what's yours?" "My name is Drake, and I think I heard some of the girls in my class talking about you." Gin looked at him as if trying to decide whether or not to continue the conversation. "Oh what did they say about me?" drake looked at Gin for a moment. "Well they said you a peeping tom that took panty shot pictures and framed a younger student for your crime." Gin laughed "You can't always believe what you hear." "Really? So these pictures aren't yours?" Drake held up some pictures Gin had taken. "What!? How did you get those? They were in my pocket!" Drake laughed as he returned the photos. "What can I say; I'm a good pick pocket."

Gin and Drake talked for a while, mostly about what happened at the school prior to Drakes arrival. "So you know Mizore?" Gin looked at him as if to say don't waste your time. "Ya I know her, however she is completely obsessed with Tsukune." Drake just smiled as if he knew something but wouldn't say. "Well if you see her tell her Drake is looking for her." Gin nodded and they went their separate ways.

Drake walked around school searching for Mizore until he found her near the schools track in one of the tennis courts sitting in the shade watching two other girls play. "Mizore may I talk to you for a moment in private." She looked at Drake "Hmm… oh Drake, sure I guess its ok." Drake and Mizore walked until they were on the edge of the forest. "Why are we this far out Drake?" She looked at him with concern in her eyes. Drake just smiled and bent down on one knee "I swear my life and honor to you and you alone. Your will, your wish, and your desire are my command." Mizore looked at him for a moment not knowing what to say or do. "Um… doesn't saving some one's life usually work the other way around? Don't I owe you?" Drake stayed on his knee head bowed "If that is so then do me the honor of accepting my pledge to you my lady." "Ok I guess but this doesn't mean we are together or anything." Drake stood up and looked as if he had finished some lifelong mission. Mizore looked at him for a time wondering what kind of creature swears fealty to another without knowing anything about them.


End file.
